One Night Stand with My Imprint
by is-brea-ficsean
Summary: Briella arrived in America with one goal and one goal only, to loose her virginity. After meeting Collin at a club in Seattle, she's found the perfect candidate to deflower her. Rated M for LEMONS  may be created into story if requested


**Disclaimer: Alll recognizable characters are property of SM.**

_Briella arrived in America with one goal and one goal only, to loose her virginity. After meeting Collin at a club in Seattle, she's found the perfect candidate to deflower her._

Collin pushed Ella roughly against the door, kissing her passionately. Running his tongue lightly against her bottom lip, he silently asked for entrance into her mouth which she gave willingly, moaning as their kiss deepened. Wrapping her leg around his waist she pulled there hips together, grinding against his raging hard on. Finally opening the door, Collin wrapped her other leg around him and carried her into the room, holding on to her tight ass. Ella whimpered at the loss of contact as he gently threw her back onto his athletic size bed. Smirking at her reaction, Collin yanked off his shirt and proceeded to turn his attention back on the beautiful woman in front of him. Somehow in the short time it had taken him to remove his shirt she had managed to remove her heels and dress.

Ella felt like she was about to melt when Collin's lust filled eyes grazed over her body and back to her face. He worshiped her body with his hands, slowly removing her thong so that she lay completely naked underneath him. She moaned into Collin's' mouth as he kissed her and then slowly began to trail chaste kisses along her jaw and down the elegant slope of her neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin at random intervals. Taking one of her breasts in his hand he gently massaged it while teasing her nipple with his hand. Deciding to go farther down with his kisses, Collin latched onto her pebble like nipple and sucked, causing Ella to moan.

The sounds she made awaken the wolf in Collin and he began to suck harder, nibbling a little at the taught flesh. Greedily roaming his free hand over her soft, smooth skin he explored her body, eventually reaching her naked pussy. Unlatching from her breasts, Collin turned his full attention to the twin mounds. Scooting farther down on the bed so that his head was directly above her soaking lips, then gingerly touching the tender flesh.

"So wet," he said in a seductive voice, smiling evilly.

Ella whimpered as he teased her, coming so close to were she wanted him and then purposefully avoiding her clit and vaginal opening. Bucking her hips, she unsuccessfully attempted to draw his finger into her throbbing organ.

"s'il vous plait," Briella begs. 'arrêt taquiner''

Collin chuckled throatly, "English"

"Stop teasing," Briella pants.

Collin sexy smirk is her only warning before he plunges his two fingers into her tight folds. Ella cries out and moans as Collin works his strong finger inside her.

"Damn girl," Collin says. "You're tight."

He could barley fit two finger inside her, but somehow managed to finger fuck her at an almost inhuman pace. As his thumb began to draw circles on her swollen clit, Ella was brought closer and closer to the brink. When his tongue joined his the party in her pussy she finally fell over the edge into exticy.

He lifted his head and watched as she cried out, slowly riding her through her orgasm with his magic fingers. Kissing a trail back up her body, Collin removed his fingers from her snatch and lined himself up with her opening.

Capturing her lips Collin began to slide his cock into her, pausing every few seconds to let her adjust to his size. The pain was almost unbearable and Ella felt as if she were being torn apart from the inside out. When he finally bottomed out Ella allowed her body to relax and adjust to his enormous size. Collin gently kissed the pain away as he began to move again. Finally the pain morphed into pleasure and Ella began to move with Collin. Taking this as an okay to go faster Collin set a steady pace thrusting into her.

Panting and moaning they became lost in each other until finally they both reached the point of release. Crying out Ella came hard, clamping her walls around Collins penis and milking him. Collin growled Ella's name as he released his seed inside of her, managing to roll over before he collapsed on the bed beside her. Both of the spent.


End file.
